


Peppermint Stick

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2018 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Community: adventdrabbles, Drabble, Flavored Lube, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Written for Adventdrabbles Prompt 1: dragon with candy cane.





	Peppermint Stick

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Adventdrabbles Prompt 1: dragon with candy cane.

Harry groaned as Draco bobbed up and down on his cock, peppermint-flavoured lube sending a cool rush of pleasure over his warm flesh each time his skin was exposed to the air.

"How could I resist such a delicious treat?" Draco laved across the head with the flat of his tongue. A smirk played at his lips as he tugged the white and red ribbons wrapped around Harry's length free. "I think, though, that I should ride you."

Harry sucked in a breath as Draco straddled him then slowly sank down on his cock. "You always have the best ideas."


End file.
